Playing a Melody
by VexenIV
Summary: Demyx doesn't like playing for anyone in the organization except for Roxas and Axel when he's sad. Even that has its consequences because Axel comes up with a plan to bring the water loving blonde out of his shell. slight AkuRoku


Playing the melody.

Demyx was in his room with Axel and Roxas. "Dude, you seriously need to get a different hair style." Axel said and pointed at his mullet. Demyx glared at him and Roxas punched him in the shoulder; He winced. "Roxas….why'd you have to go do that?" Axel whined and Roxas punched him again. "For being a stupid idiot." Axel whined. Demyx looked down at the bed sheets beneath him and a couple of tears hit the bed covers; he wiped them away quickly before anyone saw them. "Say SORRY!" Roxas yelled. Demyx looked back up at and saw that Roxas was now standing his ground on the floor and pointing at him. Axel turned to face Demyx and Roxas sent death daggers his way. "Sorry man." He said and turned away. "It's alright." Demyx said but it wasn't really. He knew Axel was just saying that so he wouldn't get killed by Roxas who was fully capable of doing that.

(Demyx)  
I got off the bed and walked over to my Sitar that was sitting in the corner and picked it up. Axel and Roxas ignored me and I began to play, softly at first but then louder as I got the rhythm. I wrote a song a while ago; one that expressed how I felt. It had to same tune to 'simple and clean (Piano Version)' I started playing that and hummed along to the tune. Roxas and Axel stopped arguing and listened. It only lasted for 2 and a bit minutes but at that moment nothing really mattered except the song that was being played. I stopped eventually and was startled at the clapping coming from Axel and Roxas. "That was great Demy." Roxas said and walked over to give me a hug. I smiled at him and returned the hug awkwardly, the sitar in-between us. Axel looked at his watch. "Damn, its 11:30 and I have a mission to do tomorrow. We'd better go and let you sleep. Cya Demy." He walked out of the room and Roxas followed after giving me another hug. I walked over to my CD player that was near the wall on the other side of the room and put in an album that I liked to play and sing along to; I played 'I'll find you somewhere' by within Temptation. I liked the music because it was slow and calming yet really good to listen too when you needed to do something like clean up the room, which I had to do often might I add. I pressed play and played along to it with my Sitar. This song reminded me of me. I thought of my somebody's family and played it with my soul. Little did I know that Axel had planted a camera in the corner and was recording this as I played and sung along.

(Axel)  
I was in my room after walking Roxas back to his room and was listening to Demyx play and sing along. It was recording at the same time. He eventually fell asleep on his Sitar and I opened a portal back to his room and shut off the camera and crept back through the portal into my room. I sat up late and edited it and then crept down to the Throne room. There was an projector there and I sat my laptop up for a certain time. I knew when the meeting was going to be held, I just needed everyone there. I decided to make it 15 minutes because I knew everyone was there then and the meeting was well underway.

(The next morning)  
(Demyx)  
The next morning at about 10:00 there was a meeting being held and as usual I sat in my throne and listened to Xemnas drag on about what we were supposed to be doing and how our behaviour wasn't dangerous enough. Suddenly the projector turned on and Xemnas looked at it the screen confused like everyone else. There were words that came up on the screen. "This is for Demyx, I won't tell you who I am because Demyx will kill me, or get very angry at least but I thought we shouldn't be the only ones to hear him sing." My face grew very red as everyone looked at me and the music started. They all watched as the song I sung last night was played across the room, the sound coming in from all angles. I stared at it in horror and willed it to turn off. It finished finally and I was wishing that the ground would rear up and swallow me whole. I was startled when there came clapping from all the other members and even a teary eyed Luxord beside me gave me a slap on the back. I was just stunned and sat there dumbly. "Dude, sing something for us, it can't be any worse than hearing you over the speakers. I looked at Roxas and he nodded. I smiled gently and got up, moved to the centre of the room and summoned my Sitar from my bedroom. I began playing the song 'Memories.' The Organization just sat there and listened to me play. I was embarrassed and I stuffed up in a couple of places by playing the wrong notes because I didn't have music or the music sheets to copy from but they didn't notice. I lost myself in the music as I usually did about halfway through the song and forgot about all the nobody's around me. I was pulled out of my trance as the sound of clapping came from them. I blushed bright red and Xemnas called for order as he stepped forward. "Thankyou Demyx for that performance, now I would like to continue and maybe you can play for us again at the end? Does that sound alright to you?" I nodded dumbly and walked back to my seat.  
The meeting went for another 20 minutes and I could tell that Xemnas was willing to go faster meanwhile I was wishing for the opposite. I got up and moved to the centre of the room again and called my Sitar. The sound started up and I played 'Aquarius.' I lost myself in the music again, except this time much earlier and enjoyed myself fully this time. My power over water leaked out like it sometimes did when I was truly oblivious to the things around me and swept water around me making my black coat and hair look disfigured as it swirled above my head and up into the air and falling making everything including me soaking wet and I lost myself even more into the music and everything stopped, at least till the song finished.

**(A/N) This one was fun to write. I was having fun trying to find ways to pull my friend (who we nicknamed Demyx) out of his shell, unfortunatly it didn't quite work. . **

**Yeah...anyway, this popped into my head so i decided to write it. 3 **

**Hope you enjoyed and please R&R**

**Thankies.**


End file.
